guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Chipp Zanuff/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Chipp Zanuff. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "Now you see it isn't so easy to imitate a Ninja!" *Sol: "What, you smoke? That's why you lost, idiot." *Ky: "You call yourself a man? Where are your scars?" *May: "In a battle, everyone's an enemy...even children." *Baldhead: "You're a doctor? Maybe you should check your head!" *Potemkin: "Hey sloth! Now you see why speed always wins!" *Zato: "Stupid magic tricks can't defeat me!" *Millia: "My rule is never to show any mercy to women." *Axl: "Are you a gangster? Junkies like you can't touch me." *Kliff: "You have some kind of death wish, old man?" Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "I don't mind you copying me, but don't you dare imitate my master! I'll kill you!" *Sol: "If you don't want to lose, train some more!" *Ky: "Your effeminate face pisses me off! Have you ever heard of the saying "Might makes right"?" *May: "I won't show mercy to anyone who opposes me, not even girls! ...This doesn't feel right, though..." *Faust: "What are the words to describe this...? Oh, I got it! "That's too bad..."" *Potemkin: "There's no point in having that monstrous power if you can t hit me! Lose some weight!" *Zato: "You're a third-rate fighter if you have to sacrifice something to win. You'll never beat me." *Millia: "If I was being serious, you wouldn't have lasted a second in that fight. Don't even try to beat me!" *Axl: "Stop acting like an idiot. Your reach is useless if you can't match my speed." *Kliff: "There's no way you'll beat me with that thing getting in the way! Go take a cold shower and come back another day!" *Baiken: "You've got guts for a woman. Is this what they call "Japanese womanhood"?" *Johnny: "I hate popular bastards! The same goes for players! ...Huh, looks like I got a little worked up." *Venom: "Are you trying to make me laugh with that costume or trick me? Well, which one of us is on the floor? There's your answer." *Anji: "So you don't think I'm good enough to be Japanese!? Ha! Stop talking nonsense. What kind of weapons are fans, anyway?" *Jam: "Did you think you could seduce a ninja? You get on my nerves. Get lost!" *Testament: "This is all those ridiculous attacks can do? You really let me down." *Dizzy: "If you can't punch or kick worth a damn, then what good are techniques? What a waste." *Justice: "I'm sure you're one hell of a weapon, but it's pointless if you can't hit someone." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Think you're hot, false knight!? Don't underestimate the spirit of a samurai!" *Robo-Ky: "Hey, you pile of scrap! Open your mouth one more time and I'll tear you to shreds." *Dizzy: "Man, what a letdown...Tch, you're just a kid. Go on. Get out of here." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "You really think I'd lose to someone who's injured!? Who do you think I am!?" *Slayer: "Don't look down on me! I was the one who won, right!?...Dammit!" *Bridget: "I don't have time to waste playing house with you!" *Zappa: "Crazy stunts have limits, too....Hey, show me how to move like that!" *I-No: "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'll kill you if you touch me again!" Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Get ready to be vetoed!" * "A vote for me is a vote for love!" * "Let's get this party started!" ;Outro * "I keep all my promises... I promise!" * "Voting is your civic duty, citizen!" * "Just in time for my acceptance speech!" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Thunder Drop!" ** "All my power!" ** "Embrace... impermanence!" ** "That's the power... of a ninja!" ** "All glories fade!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "" * Sol: "Ha! Monster or not, you still slow down when you run out of breath! So, quit smoking yet?" * Ky: "How the hell is the guy on top so clean-looking?! I wear every scar I have like a badge of honor!" * May: "Kids don't belong on the battlefield... Gah, okay, fine! Here, have a Chipp Party bandana. Now stop crying, okay?" * Faust: "" * Potemkin: "" * Zato: "Being prepared to fight means being prepared to die. You aren't prepared, that's why you lost." * Millia: "Someone who treats their weapon so poorly can never win. You should feel sorry for yourself." * Axl: "" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "" * Johnny: "" * Venom: "" * Jam: "" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "" * Slayer: "" * I-No: "" * Sin: "" * Ramlethal: "" * Leo: "" * Elphelt: "" * Bedman: "" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "That's not how you use chopsticks... You phony Japanese wannabes are the worst!" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "" Category:Quote list